Home Town
by ReianaA
Summary: Lucy's apparently moved back into her original 'Home town'. Losing all memory of her past, how will she continue living. Will she remember, Will she get small fragments of her memories or will someone force her to remember.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_**Reminder: I don't own fairy tail. The great Hiro Mashima does ;)**_

chapter 1: Memories.

"Did you know, that the King of Magnolia, has fallen sick and the new prince will become the new King! but he has to be married before the next 2 months pass "Erza Scarlet stated dramaticly.

"SOOOO! .. why .. would .. I .. care .. it doesn't matter to me! " the blond girl poutted angrily but stutter at the same time.

"If it doesn't matter then why did you stutter? "Erza asked curiously.

"Because it dosent matter, I don't even know the guy, or even what he looks like! " the blond poutted, to try prove her point.

"That's right, you just moved into the city, but your really smart for a 17 year old, Lucy " Erza said and gave a small smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment! " Lucy then gave a sigh.

They looked at one another, and laughed. After a while from giggling as they were walking through the town, they noticed that they were causing a loud ruckus in public, and they ran to the middle of town.

"Well, that was embarassing " Lucy commented.

"It sure was, but well.. this is were we depart my friend, but im so sorry that I can't drop you off, I have sword practice today and I totaly forgot.." Erza tried to explain.

"Erza, it's alright, I know my way from here, you don't have to worry, there's always another time, ok " Lucy explained but she completely didn't know her way home from the middle of town.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Lucy, but I promise you, i'll walk you home tomorrow " Erza yelled as she dashed away and as Erza dashed off Lucy couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

Lucy had just moved into the Magnolia city only yesterday and started school today, Erza Scarlet is her first friend she'd made, she may be a beautiful red-haired chick, but she can be a little demanding sometimes, and guys stayed away from her.

Magnolia is her so called home town, but she doesn't remember much, the only memory she has of being in Magnolia, is a friend in kindergarden, her other memories are hazy and clouded with dark, blury faces, and it makes Lucy's head ache every time she tries to remember.

Lucy trailed off slowly as the sun started to set, with only a drawn on map that had been given to her, she got terribly lost on her way home.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Natsu

_**Reminder: I do not own Fairy Tail. The great Hiro Mashima does.**_

_**Previous: **_Lucy trailed off slowly as the sun started to set, with only a drawn on map that had been given to her, she got terribly lost on her way home.

**chapter 2**: Meeting Natsu.

"Where an I?" Lucy thought to herself as she walked cluelessly thoughout the town.

"I must have no sence of direction, but where.. where am.. " Lucy mumbled to herself, as she started to get exhausted, looking left to right, and right to left, she then started to get dizzy.

Then all of a sudden Lucy felt a warm, manly but gentle hand placed onto her shoulder, she turned to look at owner of the hand.

"Are you alright, you look kinda lost " a nice pink-haired teen asked.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers like you! "Lucy said in a mean manner, and looked away.

"But you, just did " He replied back, causing himself to gain annoyance marks by her, but she was still speechless.

"..." Lucy didn't say a word to the strange looking teen.

"The names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you " He said kindly and bought out his hand, ready for a hand shake. He paticently waited for me to answer him as he planted a smile on his face.

It took Lucy a while before she couldn't handle him not saying anything, and him staring at her with a smile planted on his face just annoyed her even more.

"Lu.. cy.. " She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that, was it lu..gi? " Natsu said.

"NO! LUCY! " she yelled causing her to attract a lot of attention around her.

"Well that's better, Hi Lucy, are you lost? do you need some help? " Natsu asked

"No im just looking for.. s.. sak.. sako.. saki.. saku.." Lucy tried to prnounce the street name on the paper that was given to her.

"Can I have a look? " He asked and then leaned in a bit closer towards her, and scanned the scribbled on map.

"Ah. Your looking for Sakura Mansion, all you have to do, is keep walking to you get to a place that sells taiyaki, then turn right and you'll have to walk down to the end of that road and turn left then you'll see it " Natsu directed clearly

"I still don't know if I can trust you " Lucy then narrowed her eyes at him.

"You just, have to! " Natsu said with a smile and started to walk away, once again Lucy was left alone.


	3. Chapter 3: School

_**Reminder: I don not own Fairy Tail. he great Hiro Mashima does.**_

_**Previous: **__"You just, have to! " Natsu said with a smile and started to walk away, once again Lucy was left alone._

**Chapter 3: **School

Hours passed as she finally made it home, exhuasted and tired, she then travelled towards the front door.

"Welcome home, Lady Lucy " Ying and Yang said in unison.

"Hello Miss Ying and Miss Yang " Lucy replied back.

Ying and Yang, are the maids of the mansion Lucy's staying at, they're really nice to Lucy, the only thing is, she doesn't remember much of her parents either, their faces a blury to her, just as her chlidhood memories.

"How was your first day of school today, Lady Lucy? " They asked in unison.

"It was alright, I guess, it's different from the other schools I went to, and you two don't have to call me Lady Lucy, Lucy will be just fine, ok " Lucy said in reply.

"Would Lucy like to have a bath then, before dinner? " Miss Ying asked.

"Or would you like dinner, before a bath? " Miss Yang asked.

"Neither, I would like to spend my time in my room, if that's alright with you two? " Lucy replied.

"As you wish " they said in unison and led her to her room. Lucy walked in and the two maids bowed in respect and left Lucy alone in her room.

As they left, Lucy shut the door behind them and wondered around her newly clean room, but she felt bad not telling them about, her getting lost and getting directions from a strange pink-haired teen.

Lucy sat on her bed and silently looked out the window, gazing up at the stars as they twinkled brightly, she then slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

The next morning, Lucy found herself in her bed, tanlged with the blankets she then gave a big yawn and stretched her arms and legs.

She go up lazily and looked out the window, the whole mansion was covered in fog, it didn't really matter to her but it was suprising.

Walking towards the bathroom she took a nice hot shower.  
after that started to change into her school uniform.

The girls had to wear a white shirt with a blue and white diagonal striped tie, and a checkered grey skirt with high knee black or white socks, for foot wear it was strickly black shoes.

"It's not the best uniform ever, but at least it's something " she thought

She tied her hair up in a side pony-tail as always with a blue ribbon, then grabed her bag and walked towards the kitchen to make her lunch, but when she walked in she found her lunch already made, and thankfully packed it in her bag.

She looked at the clock hangin on the wall, it read only 7:25,  
she had alot of time to spare and decided to walk to school.


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Bossy Boots

_**Apology: I am really sorry for those people who have waited a long time for this chapter.**_

_**Reminder: I don't own Fairy Tail, the great Hiro Mashima does.**_

_**Chapter**_** 4:** MR. Bossy Boots.

"I wonder what today, would be like? I hope it go..." The blond wondered as she walked slowly towards fairy tail accdemey.

When suddenly, something odd looking caught her attention, It was weird so Lucy decided to check out, as she got there she looked down at it.

"It's a crossed shape necklace, but who's is it?" She asked herself as she looked around for the owner.

"No one's around, I should probably take this to the police and put it in the lost and found box, im sure they have one." She questioned herself as she bent down to grab the item.

As lucy tried to pick up the item lying on the ground she saw another hand reaching out for it aswell, Lucy looked up to see who it was.

With quite a shock, her eyes widen to see a gorgeous man with dark blue ocean eyes, and dark blue raven coloured hair, she could tell by his muscular arms that he has a nicely tonned body,but the only thing wrong, was how he dressed.

"Leave it! " he said in a mean manner.

".." Lucy didn't move an inch.

" Haven't you ever heard the saying, don't got around touching other peoples stuff if it doen't belong to you!" He yelled.

"But I was only going to pick it up" Lucy repied softly.

"Still, you shouldn't go around picking up things that don't belong to you!" He continued to yell at poor Lucy.

At that moment they were shrouded in an awkward, eery silence, and being Lucy she just couldn't stand there, and she just walked away.

"OOiiii!" He yelled again stopping her from leaving.

Lucy quickly turned around "Y-Yes?" she repied back, this time a little scared.

"Your uniform, do you go to, Fairy Tail accdemey?" He asked curiously.

"Y-Yes" Lucy said scared.

"Oh, great" He mumbled, but as soon as he was about to talk, she had already dissapeared.

"Whats with her, i'm in the middle of a conversation, and she up and go's with no reply! How rude can she be?" He thought as he was chlutchung his fist making his knuckles turn white with anger, and decied to walk to school.


	5. Chapter 5 : Friends?

_**Reminder: I don't own fairy tail. The great Hiro Mashima does ;)**_

**chapter 5: Friends?**

-Lucy's P. O. V. -

Lucy got to school fifteen minutes early, well, she would have gotten to school earlier, but with that mysterious guy yelling at her for no reason, was just plain... well, I don't know.

"Geeze... I have no idea what just happened, what was his problem... all I did was..." Lucy angrily thought as she stampeded through the school, but was interupted.

"Morning Lucy!" Erza yelled and waved " I want you to meet some of my friends " Erza directed as she pointed to a group of girls.

"Oh.. I'm coming, Erza" Lucy replied as she slowly walked towards her.

"I would like you to meet, Mirajane Strauss and her little sister Lisanna " Erza pointed to the tall white-haired girl, then to her smaller look-a-like.

"Hi, Lucy"the two said in unison.

"Umm.. hi" Lucy replied back.

"Next I want you to meet Cana Alberona, Juvia Loxar and Bisca Mulan " Erza first pointed to the girl with long wavy brown hair, then to the Second girl with long tightly rolled based blue hair, then to the girl with long straight light green hair.

"Hiya Lucy, it's... nice to... meet you..." Cana said in between her chugs of alcohol.

"Juvia, says hi to Lucy" Juvia said as she slightly narrowed her eyes, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

"Hello, Lucy." Bisca smiled cheerfully.

"Um, hello" Lucy smiled back.

" and last but not least, this is le..." Erza tried to introduce, but was rudely interupted.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Levy, but you can call me Levy-chan, ok, now what class are you in, did you choose you subjects for next year, do you like books, because I do, who's you favourite writer, whats your..." Levy continued to question poor Lucy.

" I wonder if I should tell her to shut up? " Lucy thought " But I don't want to be rude, but she does talk too much, should I?"

" Levy McGarden, please SHUT YOUR MOUTH! " Erza furiously yelled, causing Levy and the girls including Lucy to hide in fear.

*Ding*Dong*

"Oops.. that's the bell, do you want me to drop you off to class, Lucy?" Erza asked curiously, quickly forgetting that she had just finished yelling at them, well, Levy that is.

"S-sure" Lucy replied slowly, still a bit confused what had just happened.

"I'll see you guys at lunch in the cafeteria, alright." Erza yelled back demandingly.

"Alright, Erza." They all replied.

Erza journey to Lucy's classroom, in an awkward atmosphere of silence, till they heard some screams coming from the next hallway coming up.

"W-what was t-that?" Lucy said in a terrified way.

"It must be the schools Prince's again!" Erza said in really girly way.

"Umm.. Erza " Lucy questioned.

"Yes, Lucy" Erza replied.

"What, and Who, are these so called school Prince's" Lucy sweet dropped just saying that ridiculous name, seriously Lucy just wanted to laugh, but being so curious about it, she had to hold it in.

"Their the most dreamiest" Erza said in a dreamy tone " I mean, their 10 top leading boys in each subject, including all phsical activities, actually not all of them have the potential to be able to do all subjects, maybe one of them does, no I think four or five of them do, I think." She straighten her tone to a more leading and strict tone.

"Oh.. I see how it is " Lucy slightly, yet evilly grinned.

"Lucy... why are you grining at me like that " Erza said in a creeped out way.

" No reason " Lucy continued to grin evilly


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting some of the Prince's

_**Reminder: I don't own fairy tail. The great Hiro Mashima does ;)**_

With the girls still screaming, well, squealing over the so-called school Prince's, and Erza still confused on why Lucy was grinning so evilly at her, they both traveled to Lucy's classroom.

"I wonder why she wants to walk me to class?" Lucy thought " and I wonder which one out of the 10 Prince's she likes" and once again Lucy was grinning evilly, when suddenly, Lucy slightly heard Erza whisper " Their they are" in a really girly tone.

Lucy looked in the direction where Erza was looking, her eyes widen when the Prince's were heading there way, "what should I do, wait does my hair look OK" Lucy thought " wait a minute, Why am I getting nervous, I don't know these boys, why should I..." when suddenly somebody called out to Erza.

"Good morning, Erza" a guy with spike-ish blue hair, and a strange tattoo under his right eye greeted, only causing Erza to blush.

"G-Good morning, to you Jellal" Erza said still blushing.

"Well, this guy must be the one Erza likes" Lucy thought and once again Lucy grinned evilly, just what was she planning." I have to admit, he is kinda cute" Lucy thought then suddenly Lucy dropped down to her knees, held her hands to her head, and groaned in pain towards another headache.

-Memory-

"Lucy, Lucy" somebody called cheerfully.

" Slow down, you know I can't run fast" a blond child said as they stopped to catch their breath.

Lucy looked around, only to see two young children running around some ones house, and thats when it came to her, 'that's... me" but the face of the other young person was still blurry.

"..." The young Lucy called, But to the Lucy now, all she heard was a fuzzy tone, the tone you hear over the phone when it starts to break up.

"Your too slow Lucy, you'll never catch me!" he stated as if he were the fastest runner in the world, but that's when it all ended, the memory started to blur black as if she was being pulled back into reality.

-End of memory-

"Lucy!" Erza yell furiously.

"I-I'm alright, there's no need to worry" Lucy stated as she tried to stand back up, only realizing that she was being helped up by somebody else.

"Well, Luigi... I hope you found you way home last night"

"For the second time... IT'S LUCY!" She yelled this time pushing him away.

Regaining his balances, he then spoke "Well, then Lucy... It's nice to meet you again" the pink-haired teen smiled brightly.

"Hey... y-your mister pinky from l-last night... um um um um um ... Nats..." she was trying to think, but with that memory she had just gotten, it kept distracting her, for it replayed over and over, again and again.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, do you remember me now?"he asked.

"Oh, that's right, Th-thank you for the directions to my house" She said, only causing Erza to yell.

"You got Lost!" Erza yelled " And it was all because of me, I should have dropped you off home, what was I thinking, I could have gone to practice late, I'm so... sorry Lucy, you may hit me" Erza said as if she had been defeated in battle.

"I don't .. think I could... hit you Erza" Lucy said as everyone sweat dropped, only causing Natsu to whisper something in Lucy's ear.

"You should hit her, you only get one chance!" Natsu said in a whispering voice and nudging Lucy slightly But being Erza, she heard what Natsu had just said and got up and dragged him away, only causing Natsu to mouth the words 'help' towards Lucy and Jellal which they sweat dropped in return.

Lucy sighed, causing Jellal to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, My name is Jellal Fernandes, it's nice to meet you" He smiled giving out his hand, only causing Lucy to blush.

"Um... Lucy... " And she gladly took his hand, only hearing somebody yelling once again.

"Yo, Jellal, trying to pick up a girl, isn't that Loke's job" the teen with silver-ish hair called out only receiving a glare in return.

"Your better shut that mouth..." Jellal tried to say, but was pushed aside as the sliver-haired boy walked towards Lucy.

"Hello, I'm Lyon Bastia, Jellal looked like he was hogging you to himself, and you would be?" Lyon said as he gave out a hand.

"... L-Lucy ..." and she gladly took it, and once again she blushed, seeing this both boys blushed in return.

"hey guys!" a young man with azure-tinted sunglasses, spiky orange hair, greeted, but something stopped him in his tracks, he dashed towards them but only focused his attention on Lucy.

"Great, now I feel like the main attraction at the city zoo" Lucy thought, only wishing that somebody will help her.

"With such beauty like yours, there's no end to the love you will receive from me, my dear princess" He said " for I, Loke, will be your knight in shining armor and will you be my sweet beautiful princess?" Loke knelled down to one knee, and gave out his hand.

Lucy stood there, and stared, for she didn't blush at him, or give out her hand, it wasn't because he was cute or very attracted, and it wasn't because of the flattering things he said, but she didn't know, and he only received a slight glare instead. " it's not princess, IT'S LUCY!" Lucy screamed and started to walk away.

"If it isn't the one and only perv, look who got rejected now" Lyon and Jellal whispered to one another, only realizing that Erza had came back, with Natsu trailing behind her, while he held several parts of his face that looked bruised.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked curiously.

"Loke, made her run off." And at that Erza charged towards Loke with an evil aura coming from her.

"I-I-I-I-I s-swear I-I-I d-didn't d-do any th-thing, I-I-I p-promise" He got down on both knees and begged for his life while Erza clutched her fists in anger, making her knuckles turn white.

"If I find out that you did something to Lucy, you better wish that you were born on the other side of the country!" Erza said in a deathly manner, and dashed off to find Lucy, only causing Loke to *gulp* in reply.

"Do you wanna find out what happens?"Lyon asked Jellal and Natsu.

"Yep" they both said in unison, and followed Erza.

-With Lucy-

"What a stupid idiot, trying to use a pick up line like that, and on me, the nerv of that guy!" Lucy said in anger, "but why did I get angry, Why did I hate it so much when he called me princess, Why did I walk away, whats wrong with..." and once again another memory had suddenly came to her.

-Another memory-

"No... I told you to keep that boy away from Lucy" a man growled.

"But... darling, Lucy's still young, there's no need to force her..." A lady with a sweet voice said.

Young Lucy was outside a huge door listening in on what two people were arguing about.

"Layla... I have had enough with this silly argument, If Lucy will not leave that Boy, we will leave instead" The man growled.

"Jude... Don't do that, you will break our daughters heart" the lady tried to argue back, but it was no use.

"Layla.. we are packing our bags... if you will not, then you will stay without Lucy." He growled once again.

Young Lucy cried, and ran away, but to the 'Lucy now', who was this 'Layla' and this 'Jude' and who are they to her, and why were they moving away, all these questions were flowing into Lucy's mind, but with no answer.

And for the second time the memory started to blur black as if she was being pulled back.

-End of memory-

Lucy got back up, slowly, and steadily, just to keep her balance, but in the corner of her eye, she spotted him, mister bossy boots, mister grouchy butt, mister attitude problem, mister anger management, And slowly walked towards him.

"Hey you!" she tried to say, as her head still was pulsing from the headache.

"If it isn't miss runaway " he said in a low tone.

"Look who's talking, what's your problem, all I did was try to pick up your stupid necklace, but no, you go a head and start yelling at me for no reason" Lucy yelled.

"Look here, Missy It's not just 'a' stupid necklace, you got that, It's really important to me." He yelled back, but noticed that she was slightly losing her balance.

"All... I.. wanted.. was.. an.. apology.. for.. yelling.. at.. me.. when.. I.. did.. nothing.. wrong.. you.. you.. you.." Lucy tried to say, but with that headache still pulsing, to her it hurt like hell, and was about to fall.

When he just caught her before hitting the ground, "Hey! Hey, get up!" he yelled, but she didn't move, and thats when Erza came.

"Lucy!" Erza called "What did you do Gray?" Erza deathly glared .

"Nothing, she just started yelling at me for no reason, then she just collapsed right in front of me, what was I supposed to do?" this so called Gray replied.

"Natsu and Gray take her to the infirmary " Erza demanded "Me and Jellal will go to the main office and call for her parents." And with that Erza and Jellal ran off.

"Why did I get stuck with a dimwit like you" Gray grumbled.

"Shut up you Porn star, look whose undressed first" Natsu backfired only causing Gray to slightly scream.

Gray passed Lucy to Natsu slowly, as he tried to look around for his clothes, "You know If you ditch, your only gonna get Erza on your back" Natsu slightly said.

"I know that, fish head" Gray spoke back.

Natsu passed Lucy back to Gray, But geezze guys, Lucy's not a rugby ball, and he firmly held her, yet it felt familiar to him as he gazed down towards Lucy.

"Hey, Ice princess, We gotta go" Natsu yelled causing Gray to yell back.

"Shut up you Glow worm, I'm coming" Gray then walked to the infirmary with Sleeping Lucy in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy and Gray

_**Reminder: I don not own Fairy Tail. he great Hiro Mashima does.**_

-With Erza and Jellal-

Erza and Jellal Dashed towards the main office doors, "May I use the school phone please?" Erza asked " It's for an emergency!" she stated making the young girl behind the desk stand with wide eyes.

"Of course, right this way Student Council President " She directed Erza and Jellal to the phone that sat on a small desk.

Erza stood there and looked at the numbers on the phone, realizing she didn't know Lucy's number, "Um.. excuse me, may I have the number for Lucy ?" Erza asked, but the young girl looked down, not because of shame, or because of embarrassment.

"Student Council President.." The young girl asked, but was cut off.

"Just Erza, will be fine..." Erza insisted.

"Ok, Miss Erza, My name is Clover, would you be talking about Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked.

Jellal and Erza looked at one another with worried faces, then Clover spoke "I'm afraid I don't have their number, apparently Lucy has... no parents, but I do have a number to her house" Clover tried to say it in a happy manner, but Erza and Jellal could hear the sad shakiness in her voice.

"What do you mean by, Lucy has no parents?" Jellal asked.

"I don't know the details, but maybe you can ask her guardians Clover said and passed a piece of paper towards the two. " Well, I hope I helped" Clover spoke and trialed back to her desk.

Erza looked at the piece of paper Clover had handed her, and quickly dialed the number on it, soon enough it started to ring.

"This is the Heartfilia residence, how may I help you?" A young sounding voice said over the phone.

"Hello... My name is Erza Scarlet, and i'm the Student Council President, I have some Issues regarding Lucy" Erza said in a strict tone, only causing the lady over the phone to gasp.

"Did something happen to Lady Lucy?" Erza noticed the panic in her voice.

"Not, exactly, but we would like you to come to the school immediately" Erza replied.

"We'll be there shortly" Then she hung up the phone.

-At the time with Natsu and Gray-

Natsu and Gray plus Lucy, stood in front for the infirmary. Natsu decided to knock on the door, to their surprise a sweet, shy, but innocent voice told them to come in.

"Hello, Aries-sensei we have someone that wants to see" Gray said as he looked down to Lucy, causing Aries-sensei to gasp.

"Oh no, Miss Lucy... w-what happened?" Aries asked.

"Stripper here, did something to her" Natsu whispered.

"Shut your mouth Flame brain..." Gray backfired.

"Make me, Popsicle" Natsu said.

"Um.. um... I think you s-should put Lucy down first, Gray" Aries said as she tried to break up the argument between the two.

Gray stopped and nodded, then slowly walked with Lucy (Princess style) over to one of the infirmary beds, and laid her down as carefully as possible, once again he found himself gazing at her and her sleeping face.

"She looks so... familiar, but I haven't met her anywhere, well, except this morning, but I have a feeling that we've met somewhere before but... but where?" he questioned himself as he moved closer to Lucy's sleeping face.

Suddenly a 'tsk' sound was heard in Natsu direction, causing Aries to look at him and stopping Gray's train of thought, making Natsu receive a glare from Gray, but being Natsu he ignored it completely.

"Aries-sensei, I was wondering how you knew Lucy, when she only transferred yesterday?" Natsu asked. " I heard you say her name, once Stripper showed her to you," Natsu explained.

"You better shut your trap, Tuna head" Gray growled only causing Aries to shake her head, making Gray stare at her as he walked to a vacant seat next to Natsu.

"No, it's alright" Aries said in a quiet voice "I'm... Lucy's doctor" and at that, both boys stood wide-eyed.

"What do mean by 'you're her doctor'?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

Aries-sensei looked down at the carpet, " Miss Lucy... was in a t-terrible accident, where she l-lost both of her parents... and h-her... memory." Aries hesitated to say.

"Lucy Loses her memory?... WHY!" Natsu roared.

"If you were listening, you would have heard that Lucy was in an accident, causing her to lose her memory Dimwit!" and once again Gray growled.

"Shut up, you perverted ice freak" Natsu yelled back, only slightly causing Lucy to groan.

"Sshhhhhhhh..." Aries held her index finger to her lips "Don't wake her up, I might have to tell you two boys to leave" Aries said in a demanding manner.

"o-ok" both boys hesitated to say, and slowly walked out of the infirmary.

"I'm gonna go to class, tell the devil that I left" Gray said as he slowly walked away.

"Why should I, she's gonna beat you up if you leave" Natsu replied back, causing Gray to stop. "Anyway why was Lucy yelling at you?" He asked curiously.

"How should I know" Gray answered. "I only met her this morning"

"You... WHAT!" Natsu yelled "What did you do?" Natsu became more curious.

"I did nothing..." Gray said " Well, I kinda... "

"You kinda what?"

"I yelled at her..." Gray said in a quiet voice, but being Natsu he heard loud and clear.

"Why did you yell at Lucy" Natsu continued to fire questions at him, "Was it because of that necklace?" Natsu and Gray had their heads down, looking at the floor.

"mmm... " Gray replied.

"... you have to apologize to Lucy when she wakes up, because Erza's going to ask why she was yelling at you, and when she find out that you yelled at her... your..." Natsu tried to explain.

"I... know.." Gray cut Natsu off.

They were soon waiting in an awkward eerie silence, waiting patiently for Erza and Jellal to come with Lucy's well, house maids, but they didn't know that.

A half 'n' hour later Erza, Jellal and two twins dressed in maid uniforms followed behind, finally made it to the infirmary.

"What took you so long, Erza" Natsu raised both brows, and crossed his arm as he smirked.

"Shut you mouth, Natsu" and soon enough, Natsu met the wall, face first.

"Isn't that... " The two twins whispered to one another, while the other four were talking.

**_Hey guys and girls:_**

**_Thank you everybody who reviewed, followed and Favorited my story, thank you very much for you kind words it has inspired me very much to keep writing (well, typing) up stories._**

**_Um... i was wondering if you've red my other stories, you don't have to if you want to, but if you have any time to spare for me i would appreciate it if you'd review, Favorite or even follow my other stories, but honestly you don't have to. *w*_**

**_I have wasted your most precious time, im so so sorry, but thankful. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Gray's side of the story

_**I have a new story, It's called 'Lucy the experiment', If you have time please read it.**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Fairy Tail. he great Hiro Mashima does.**_

While the twin's were whispering to one another, the group of four noticed the stares well, looks the twins were showing.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked the twins, "You seem to be interested in something."

"No, nothing important" they said then walked over to Gray, and.. bowed, leaving everyone wide eyed and shocked.

"Thank you for helping Lady Lucy, we are the maids of the Heartfilia Mansion, Your Highness" the twins said in unison, then walked into the infirmary.

"Wait, how did you...?" was Gray's reply, but the twins had already left his sight.

Gray, Natsu, Erza and Jellal, was left speechless, but Gray, was left shocked, confused, concerned, and most of all interested.

"How did they know I was the prince, Nobody knows, not even the principal knows that i'm the king's son, but how do they know?, why do they know? and that name, 'Heartfilia' it sounds so familiar, but why, why can't I remember it" Thoughts were gushing into Grays mind, until someone had interrupted them.

"Hey! Gray.." Jellal slightly yelled, making everyone turn their attention towards him, "Your my friend, and we're on good terms too, so why did they call you 'your Highness', and why did they only talk to you but ignore my precious Erza?" he stated then got a slight glare from Erza as she majorly blushed.

Gray was shocked once again, but he didn't know what to say, and then it strucked him, he had to lie, "H-How would I know, I'm not even part royalty!" he said convincingly.

It was silent for a while until the infirmary doors forcefully flung open.

"Lady Lucy! you need medical attention, immediately!" One of the twins yelled in worry.

"Just leave.. me alone.. I.. need.." Lucy tried to say as she held herself against the wall.

"But Lady Lucy! your going to get yourself hurt!" The other twin yelled in worry as well.

Then that's when Lucy turned towards Gray, " You" she spoke in a low tone.

"Who? Me? "Gray pointed to himself cluelessly.

"Your the.. your the.." Then suddenly Lucy was pulled into somebody's warm, manly but gentle arms.

"Lucy, I was so worried about you, please i'm asking from the bottom of my heart, i'm begging you, please don't hurt yourself anymore, you need rest" His voice was in a whispering tone, but it felt some what familiar.

While the group stood wide eyed again, Lucy slightly looked up, to see the color .. pink, "N-Natsu?" but sadly Lucy fainted into Natsu's arms.

"Lady Lucy!"the two concerned twins dashed towards Lucy, "Thank you Mr Dragneel, we appreciate your concern for Lady Lucy's well being, but it is unnecessary" the twin's said in a harsh manner, then minutes later Lucy had been rushed to the hospital. **_(please don't ask why...)_**

**-A week later-**

Ever since the day Lucy had been rushed to the hospital, she hasn't been to school since, and no one knows why, there was no phone call to the main office, no reason to why she's been away, and nobody's allowed near her house, well, mansion.

Erza now thinks it's her fault for leaving Lucy alone with Loke, and she thinks it was her fault, just because Lucy fainted, and now Erza's all depressed and worried that she was the reason why Lucy won't come to school.

And Natsu's worried over Lucy and really pissed off at Gray, actually their all kinda pissed off at Gray, they all knew he was hiding something from them, and they were really curious.

"That's it!" Natsu screamed, "I can't take it anymore, i'm going to get Lucy!" He demanded with a furious tone.

"Sit back down, Natsu" Erza commanded and that he did, just like an obedient dog.

"I don't get it" Jellal said, "I don't understand what she meant by 'your the', I mean, what's that supposed to be?" He added a bit confused.

"Who are they talking about, Loke?" Lyon asked.

"There talking about Lucy" Loke explained in a whispering tone to Lyon.

"Lucy?" Lyon answered confused.

"Yeah, do you remember the cute blond, that was hanging out with Erza, last week?" Loke asked in a whispering voice.

Lyon had to think for a moment, "Oh, I remember now, the very cute blond with the big boobs, and Jellal was hogging her to himself, that one, right" then all of a sudden Lyon and Loke started smirking evilly as they had dirty pictures in their heads.

"Gray!" Erza said in a strict manner, "If you have something to say, then say it, because there's no way in hiding it" she threatened with a vigorous amount of dark aura coming from her.

"W-What are y-you guys talking a-about" Gray hesitated to say.

"Dude, there's no way in hiding, we all know that your hiding something so spit it out!" Jellal said in an angry manner.

"I.. I.. I.." Gray stumbled on his words, but he knew if he told another lie, he would be asking to be sent to hell, "Fine, but you guy's are the only one's i'm gonna tell, and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else"

Erza nodded her head, so did Jellal, but Natsu, Loke and Lyon looked at one another and smirk then nodded at the same time.

"My father is the King of Fiore and i'm his only son, I'm the prince who has a time limit, and yes i have to marry within this month, but some how Lucy's maids were the only people that noticed that I was the prince, that's why they called me Your Highness, but I don't know why Lucy was saying 'your the...', really I honestly don't know why, so there you have it, there's nothing left to say"

That was until Natsu smirked once again, "Then why was Lucy yelling at you?" Once again everybody became curious.

"Yes, I find that very curious Gray, why was Lucy yelling at you?, Because I know Lucy is a sweet person and wouldn't yell at someone without a reason, you wouldn't mind telling us, would you?"Erza began to give off wicked quantity of evilness, Gray thought she was ready to go in for the kill.

"..um ..um I um.. *whisper* her" Gray spoke under his breath.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear that" Jellal said in a ticked off manner, he was really getting angry.

"SHE WAS GOING TO STEAL IT!" Gray yelled, "There, do you feel better, I yelled at her because she was going to steal something important to me"

"What do you mean, Lucy wouldn't steal" Erza stated, using her confident voice.

Gray then took off his crossed shape necklace, "She was trying to steal this" He then showed it to everyone.

there was an awkwardness of silence, until someone had to break the ice, "Wait, Gray, how do you know she was trying to steal it, I mean, did she attack you, then tried to run away after jumping on you?" Lyon asked.

"..u-um"

"Then how did she steal it then?" Loke asked.

"Well, it was the day after we had heard that our school had a new exchange student, I was walking to school, when a crazy, psychopath attacked me, I couldn't see it's face but it had a nice set of b-breast" He then blushed, "Well, anyway, after I knew she was a girl, she ran away, I got up and chased after her but I couldn't find her."

"Then what happened, slow poke?" Natsu became curious.

Gray shot a glare towards Natsu then carried on with his little story "I stopped to catch my breath and un-buttoned my shirt just to cool down, then that's when I noticed that she stole my necklace, I was hoping that she went back to where she had attacked me, just in case she dropped it, so I ran back, and that's when I saw her." Gray explained.

"So where's the part, where you yell at Lucy?" Jellal asked sarcastically.

"Just a minute, um.. where was I, oh yeah, that when I met her, I saw My necklace, and then I saw her, she had a nice set of b-breasts and she looked like she had just ran from somewhere, then she was walking towards it, and that's when she tried to pick it up, she looked at me with a confused look on her face, so I told her to leave it, and she did, I told her about the saying 'don't got around touching other peoples stuff, if it doesn't belong to you', then she tried to act innocent and says 'But I was only going to pick it up', and then she walks away from me, I was so pissed!"

**_Hey guys and girls:_**

**_Thank you everybody who reviewed, followed and Favorited my story, thank you very much for you kind words it has inspired me very much to keep writing (well, typing) up stories._**


	9. Chapter 9: Gray's assumption

_**I'm so sorry for the late update, but now that test weeks are over i'v been trying to find some inspiration for all my stories.**_

_**Chapter 9:**_**_ Gray's Assumption_**

Everyone was in deep thought, except one person, the only person with the highest strict personality, the only person with the nick name 'Titania', yep that was Erza.

Erza was well, she looked more pissed off, then in deep thought like the rest of them, all of a sudden she got up, and to their surprise she walked towards Gray.

"Erza, what's the matter?" Jellal asked with concern but she didn't answer.

"E-Erza?" Gray mumbled a few feet away from Erza.

*Whack*

Everyone was once again shocked, "Erza, w-why did you whack the p-prince" Loke asked, making Erza flinch at the word 'Prince'.

"I can't believe you..." Erza mumbled in a devilish tone.

"Wh-what?" They all said in unison.

"EXCEPT FOR JELLAL, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS!" Erza roared, making all 4 boys except for Jellal, scamper into one corner.

"S-Settle d-down E-Erza" Lyon tried to calm her down, but his reassurance wasn't working.

"You 3 changed, just because he's the prince," Erza gestured towards Gray, "It doesn't mean your someone else, DOES IT!, and you!" Erza was on a serious rampage.

"M-Me?" Gray answered totally scared.

"Yes you, who else, your the fool of them all, your the real reason why Lucy won't come to school, it's because you accused her for stealing, you have no right to accuse anybody, unless you have proof!" Erza was completely expressing her thoughts, there was no way she could hold back now, she was mental, maybe more then mental.

"H-hang on" Gray tried to stop her, and her hurtful words, but it wasn't working.

"Did you ever consider of trying to catch that person the next day, or even ask who that person was, did you even think that Lucy has feelings, or even ask Lucy if she even knew you, I don't even know why you thought of such a ..." Suddenly Erza felt a hand on her shoulder, it was like that person was telling her something important, it was like it belonged to 'Lucy'.

Erza immediately stopped all her yelling and turned to see the one and only, Mirajane and rest of the girls, Erza felt a bit disappointed and at the same time sad.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Mira asked with a bright smile.

"It's... " She looked to Gray as she gritted her teeth, then back to Mira.

"I see, it's about Lucy, isn't it?" Mira's words were a shocker to everyone.

"H-How did you know?" Asked a very confused Natsu.

"Hmm, well, besides all the yelling, I came to get Erza, there's a phone call for you and apparently it's from Lucy" Just by the sound of Lucy's name, Erza and the five boys had dashed off towards the main office, leaving Mira and the girls puzzled.

"Does anybody know what just happened?" Cana asked chugging on a barrel of beer.

"Nope, no clue" The girls answered.

"Well, anyway, have you guys heard anything new about the prince?" Mira squealed in excitement.

"Not really, why?" Asked Lisanna and Bisca.

"Hmm, well I heard that he's at high school" Levy said as she tapped her finger in thought.

"Yep, and guess what" Mira continued to squeal.

"What" Suddenly they all felt a bit curious, since Mirajane always gets the hottest details around school.

"You know the king is changing the Prince's time, he has 1 week to find a bride if not, the king will choose Princess Tala, and apparently she's the goddess of the Stars." Mira stated as she squealed in thrill.

"R-Really" The girls all gasped.

"That means that stupid prince, better hurry up and choose his true love, or whatever" Cana added, still chugging on her alcohol.

"Yeah, who would you guys think he'd pick" Mira screeched in enjoyment.

"Of course, it would be me" Evergreen stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, you wish" Cana then threw the empty barrel at Evergreen, snicking at her fail to catch the empty barrel, Evergreen ended up on the floor.

"You..." Evergreen and Cana then started to brawl in the middle of the hallway, Lisanna, Bisca, Levy and Juvia were cheering and betting on who would win, and Mira stood not too far, yet dazed at who the unknown Prince would choose.

**_-Mean While, with Erza and the Five Boys-_**

Erza slammed the main office door open, startling the students and teachers.

"Erza Scarlet, why do you unpleasant attitude" One of the teacher growled.

"My apology, I was in a rush" Erza replied calmly, trying her best not to snap at the teacher.

"Next time, please enter with manner, we do expect a lot from you" the teacher said as she walked away.

"Understood" Erza bowed at the teacher in apology, then quickly dashed towards the phone.

"Hello?" Erza asked, "This is Erza speaking."

"Um, Hi.. Erza" The sweet voice answered.

"Is this y-you Lucy?" Erza asked once again.

"Y-Yes" Lucy hesitated to say.

"A-Are you ok, I mean you haven't been to school for a while, w-whats happened" Erza questioned in worry.

"Um I um, I have a... it's n-nothing" Lucy answered.

"Are you sure, you not hiding anything from me, right?" Erza concernedly continued.

"N-No, really i-i'm fine" Lucy answered convincingly.

"Oh ok, so when are you coming back to school?" Erza wondered.

"Um, I think i'll be able to come back to school... t-tomorrow" Lucy tried to sound happy, but surprisingly, it was working.

A heavy sigh was coming from Erza, "That's a relief, I thought you had some kind of disease, and you were told never to be released from the hospital or some thing" Suddenly there was a forced fake laugh.

"haha, hehe, what's w-wrong with y-you Erza your sounding like i'm going though surgery and this is my last talk with you" Lucy then tried to pull a smile, but failed to sound happy in the end.

"Well, since your sounding much better to me, i'll see you soon, ok" Erza smiled, then hung up the phone.

"S-So hows L-Lucy?" All the boys asked except for Gray.

"She feeling much better," Erza smiled happily, then turned to Gray "But Gray" Erza stated in an angry manner.

"Y-yes?" Gray mumbled.

"How big was the chest you felt?" Erza asked out of the blue.

Gray and the rest of the boys stood wide eyed for a while, Gray then looked down, "They were about... this big" He gestured to about a size 'A'.

_**(if you don't understand what a size 'A' is, then PM me, ok :D )**_

"Hmm, it can't be Lucy" Erza stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean by, it can't be Lucy" Jellal asked.

Erza the walked besides Gray and held out her hands, "Well, Lucy's is about... this size" She gestured to about a size 'DD'.

"W-What!" Gray and Natsu Screamed in disapproval while Loke and Lyon were busy on the floor with nose-bleeds and Jellal was, you could say flustered in a corner.

"No, no, no, Lucy's is about... this size" Natsu gestured a bit to wide, which only made everyone sweet drop, but they continued to argue over the size of Lucy's chest.

-At the time with Lucy-

Lucy put the phone down after hearing that Erza hung up, She then sighed heavily.

"Miss Heartfilia, are you ready for your operation?" A man in a white coat asked, which Lucy only nodded.

"Ok, bring her in" The man called.

Two ladies in similar coats walked besides Lucy's bed, and pushed her into an unknown room, above the door lit a red light that red 'In Surgery, it was going to be a long and miserable day.

**_I hope you like my chapter, im sorry for the cliff hanger, but can you please review, please!_**


	10. Chapter 10:Lucy's Past

**_Merry Christmas everybody, I wish you all a wonderful year, and i hope that 2012, was Awesome for you._**

_**Chapter 10: Lucy's past.**_

_**~Lucy's POV~**_

I was being pulled into a dark room, there were many people in there, with white gloves and surgical masks, the bed I was lying on was pulled to the middle of the room, one of the surgents put the gas mask on me, my heart then started to pulsing faster and faster, I was slightly panicking.

"I want you to count to ten, ok" A reassuring voice told me as they held the gas mask against my face, at first I didn't know what to do, but there was no turning back, I have got to go through with this, I wanted to get better, feel more at ease.

My heart beat started to slow down as each number I counted, "2... 3..." It was going darker, the room was fading slowly into the darkness, "4..." I stopped and felt really sleepy all of a sudden and I couldn't stay awake much longer, the last thing I saw was a happy smiling face, it wasn't a smirk but a cheerful smile, I didn't know if it was a past memory, or if it were reality, so I closed my eyes, it felt like a better choice.

_**-The next morning- **_

I awoke in my room, rubbing my temples slightly, "Hmm... must of had a bad dream" I mumbled as I walk to the bathroom, I undressed and took a hot shower, I honestly felt weird like I was forgetting something, like something important, but I shock off the thought.

I hop out of the shower and dry myself with a towel, I walk out of the bathroom with the towel encased around my body, I walk to the dresser sitting on the left side of the bed, and slip into my uniform, at first I hesitated, I don't remember the first day I started, but I shock that thought off and grabbed my bag and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Lady Lucy" Ying and Yang, the maids of the Heartfilia mansion said in unison, while bowing.

I smile, "Good Morning Miss Ying and Miss Yang, I was just getting my lunch for today" I said but they both looked concerned.

"What's the matter?"I asked with a questioning look.

"Oh nothing really, it's that we already made your lunch, and we have a car waiting outside to drop you off to school" They said in unison, it was practically a lie, and I could tell, they were hiding something from me, like they wanted me to stay home, and not go to school, but I just shock off that thought too.

"I see, well, i'll be off then, see you this afternoon" I said as I pack my lunch into my bag, then waved goodbye and they waved too.

I was walking towards the front doors, but I heard a voice, It sounded like it was calling for me, so instead of going to school, I followed the sound of the voice.

It giggled, was it mocking me, no, it couldn't be, I was now very curious, I wanted to know who was making that noise, so I continued to follow the voice, until I had to stop, it was a dead end, but at the end of that hallway stood a large painting, there were four adultly looking people, and I there were two children.

There were two beautiful outstanding ladies, on the left stood a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure, She had short dark purple hair and black colored eyes and wore an elegant empire waist light and dark purple dress with sequins and scroll embroidery, under her was labeled 'Ur Fullbuster.'

The other lady looked similar to me except more tranquil, more mature, more beautiful, she had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which tied in a bun, while her bang hung loosely, her elegant figure would make any man blush, she wore a blue Strapless dress with a silver sash and ocean blue pattern at the bottom, under her was labeled 'Layla Heartfilia.'

The was a man who stood next to the dark haired woman, he had black spiky-ish hair that came to his shoulders, nice Caribbean blue eyes, he looked angry, yet he smiled warmly, His attire consists of a black suit left open whose similarly open collar reveals a small silver necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes, under him was labeled 'Raven Fullbuster.' _**(Made up name)**_

On the other side of the blond lady stood a middle aged man with black eyes and nicely trimmer blond hair, This man wore what looked like a very expensive dark suit, with the jacket buttoned and the loose pants held up by a dark brown colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie around his neck, plus dark polished shoes, under him was labeled 'Jude Heartfilia.'

The two younger kids were very happy, and cherry, the small boy and girl had their hand intertwined and the boy was blushing deep red, while the girl smiled, enjoying that moment of time.

The young girl had short blond hair that came to her shoulders and chocolate creamy eyes, and she wore a little pink dress, on the other hand the boy wore a small dark blue suit, there wasn't any names labeled underneath them, so I didn't know who it was.

It got me thinking, who where these people, and then a slight thought crossed my mind... I'm going to be late for school, so I dashed to the car.

_**-Time skip-**_

I was surprised, I didn't even realize that I awoken up at 6:30, I didn't even bother to check the time or check outside, how stupid was I, I feel like I could have looked at that painting more or could have gotten some information about it, but oh well, I was heading to school at 7:00, how lucky.

I arrived at the school gates, and there were a bunch of people staring at the limo, I was a bit scared, I actually didn't want to get out, but they seem to be waiting for me, but to me they looked like a bunch of gang members, I didn't know one person in that bunch.

_**~Normal POV~**_

The driver of the Limo opened the door to reveal the blond teen, she happily smiled as she hopped out of the limo, then stood firmly, fixing her uniform, she then waved 'goodbye' as the driver left.

The bunch of people she assumed looked like a bunch of gang members, all wore huge smile's especially the girl with long red hair and the pink headed teen, and the teen with a large lump on his head that slightly resembled a lion.

Lucy smiled and walked towards them, but she didn't stop, which shocked them all, while she was confused.

"Lucy..." Someone gripped her wrist, and quiet tightly, she turned to see the red headed woman with her head down.

"Ah, y-yes?" Lucy wore a surprised yet, 'please don't hurt me stranger' look, it kind of looked like the girl was offended by her expression.

Erza raised her face, to look at the blond, "Don't you remember me?" She asked, in which Lucy hesitated to say.

"It's Erza, Erza scarlet" Lucy could see this girl was fighting off tears, but why, why was she going to cry.

"I'm r-really sorry, b-but who are you again?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"M-My a-apology, I got the wrong person" Erza lied, and let go of Lucy in which she just 'ok'ed and walked to where ever she was going.

Erza literally wanted to cry, how come Lucy doesn't know her, they have been friends ever since she first began, but why, and thats when a thought crossed her mind.

"Erza are you..." Jellal was about to ask but she suddenly dashed off to who knows where, so they all dashed off to find Erza.

_**~Erza's POV~**_

Lucy, she looked like she didn't know me, why, I need to know answers, I have to find out what happened in the week she was away, I need to know.

I ran as fast as I could, to the main office, and quickly dial the number for the Heartfilia residence, but no one picked up, I repeatedly call the number, and I wasn't going to stop until someone answer's.

"E-Erza?, is that you?" I turned to see the owner of the voice, and it was Aries-sensei.

"A-Aries-sensei?" I hesitated to say, It was the beginning of Homeroom, and I knew full well I wasn't allowed in the office at this time of day, I should have been in class.

"E-Erza, you know that y-your not allowed t-to be in h-here at this t-time" She growled yet hesitated to say.

"I'll be only a moment, I need to call the Heartfilia residence, I need to know why Lucy doesn't recognize me" I stated as I dialed the number for the 50th time.

On the other hand Aries-sensei looked around, and noticed that there wasn't anyone in the office, so she suddenly pulls me to the infirmary and seats me down on an empty seat.

"E-Erza, can you keep a secret?" Aries-sensei asked, I was a bit confused, but I nodded eventually.

"It's about Lady L-Lucy" she added and I was now curious.

"What is it?" I ask, which she flinched.

"You see, Lucy went into Surgery, and they did an operation on her brain" at that my eyes widened.

"She now won't remember anything that happened that last couple of days, and she probably only remembers what happened before the day she started at this school, It's a real bummer because, she was in an accident which caused her to lose her memory in the fist place," Aries-sensei was on the verge of tears, I know she wanted to let it all out, but she seem to be fighting, fighting those tears.

"I see, Is there anything else I need to know" I ask, just making sure I receive all the information now, so I don't have to get her to explain it all later while i'm in an angry mood.

"well, Lucy was in an accident at the age of 10, she and her parent were traveling to her fathers work in America, when they were caught in a storm, Lucy's parents had died that night while Lucy was found with in the back seat with a severe injury on her head, apparently a by passer rang the hospital, and only Lucy survived, but we thought that everything was alright... until" Aries-sensei paused and looked down to her hands, she was trembling, could an accident cause such a thing? I thought.

"Until what?" I asked once again.

"Until it was her 11th birthday, I had become the Heartfilia's personal doctor, and it was the first time I had met her, but when I went to see her, she was in the corner of her room and she would scream out her parents name, so, we all thought that we should leave her alone, I went around the next day, and did her check up, I also asked why she was screaming that night, but she answered 'I didn't scream at all, I was playing in the garden', which shocked me because they didn't have a garden, she was at one of her family members apartments in the city." Arise-sensei explained, I was pained, I could actually picture all of this, like a horror movie.

"Also on her 12th birthday she was living in the Heartfilia mansion in England, and she went to an all girls academy, on her first day she got to know everybody, but the next day, it was like she had forgotten everyone, and started a new, the kids there stopped talking and playing with her, and thats what happen in every other 22 schools she went to, but every passing day, she would at lease remember at lease one thing, but didn't know if it were real," Aries she was still trembling, at the thought.

"Thank you for spending your time explaining this to me, I feel much relaxed " I said then walked out of the infirmary, and back to class, and that's when I noticed that Gray Fullbuster wasn't in class, but I was already in trouble as it was, so I decided to growl him later.

_**~Gray's POV~**_

I was searching for Erza, because she just ran away, from where I was standing, it looked like that girl 'Lucy' didn't know her, which caught my attention, because Erza acted like close friends.

I wanted to know about this 'Lucy', so I decided to go ask Aries-sensei since she was her personal doctor and all, I was about to open the door, when I suddenly heard Erza's voice coming from th inside.

I listened to the whole conversation, "No it c-couldn't be..." I mumbled, I ran to the schools field.

_"Lucy was in an accident at the age of 10, she and her parent were traveling to her fathers work in America, when they were caught in a storm, Lucy's parents had died that night while Lucy was found"_

It repeated in my head.

_"I had become the Heartfilia's personal doctor" _

Heartfilia's, I know that name, that was mom's friends last name, her given name was law... lav... lay... Layla, she had a daughter named 'Lucy', I gasped.

I started to remember, that horrible memory, that horrible day, I was 11 years old, and and Lucy was at my birthday party, I thought that Lucy forgot My birthday present because she didn't give me one at the party, but that night, I was confused when she brought me to and empty room, and handed me a present.

"It's for you, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you at the party, it's because I... I'm going to be leaving for America, tomorrow afternoon" She said in a sad voice.

"What?" I was confused, this was the last time i'll ever see Lucy, why didn't she tell me before, why did she have to give me my present now?

She had tears in her eyes, I didn't know what to do, so I walked over to her and embrace her in my arms, and she sobbed into my chest.

"I'm sorry Gray, but this is the last time i'll ever see you" she said in a whispering tone, we pulled apart and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed a million shades of red, and then... she left.

I opened the he present, and it was a silver crossed shaped necklace, and it had a small card that said 'Happy Birthday Gray, Love Lucy', I cried for the First time, well besides all those years I was a baby, but I felt like she was leaving me, and she was my heart, my soul.

The next day, my dad told me that all the Heartfilia's had died in a car crash, and there were no survivors, I was devastated, in shock, completely heartbroken, and from that day on I never trusted anyone, besides my parent's, I never trusted anyone, ever.

I smirked, "I wonder if it really is the Lucy i'm in love with, naa, probably not, that girl, she's too aggressive, but i'm not quiet sure, maybe she is, i'll just have to find out," My smirk grew wider, and I soon walked back to class.

**_I'm really sorry I haven't updated yet, I hope that this chapter makes it up to you._**


	11. Chapter 11:Plans and More boys

**_I really like this chapter, i don't know why, but I just do, i hope you enjoy it XD_  
**

**Chapter 11: Plans and More boys.**

_**~Gray's POV~**_

After going back to class, I decided to see if that aggressive Lucy was the Lucy I was in love with, but that would be tomorrow, today I just wanted to be in peace.

It was if god hated me or something, because he just had to send the worst of the worst after me, that's right, Erza Scarlet was at my throat.

"Explain to me why you weren't in class Gray Fullbuster?" She demanded.

I gave a weak smile" Hehe.. about that I was.. doing something" I answered hoping that this would make her let go of my shirt.

"I want an exact explanation, NOW!" Erza growled

"I was attending to an important matter" I said in a serious tone, even though it was a complete lie, Erza fell for it and let go of me.

"Hmm I see, well if I see you or even hear that you skipped class, you '**will**' get punishment!" Erza glared at me while she walked away.

"Hey Blondie wait up" I heard somebody call just outside the classroom.

"Hmm, oh Laxus-kun, what's wrong?" The second person answered, it was too familiar, I had to see who was outside.

I went over and peaked through the tiny gap in between the door, and to my surprise it was Lucy and Laxus, he's very popular with the ladies plus he's the Soccer and the Basket balls team captains.

"I was just wondering what your last class was" Laxus said scratching the back of his head.

Lucy searched her bag and pulled out her timetable, "Today's Tuesday and I'm off to science, I'll have Design technology with Mr Leiji, in block 6 class 3, why is that Laxus-kun?" Lucy asked, for some reason every time she used the word 'kun' I wanted to lash out.

"I was wondering if you'll be walking home, and if you are do you want me to walk you?" Laxus asked, a tint of pink clearly on his face.

Lucy smiled, "Hmm, I don't mind, just me you won't be late ok"

"Promise" at that Lucy smiled then walked off towards the science block.

Laxus turned around, "Yes!" He cheered happily while he walked away. I went back to my seat, I didn't bother going to my next class, I had Biology, it wasn't like it was hard or anything, I just didn't feel like it.

"Looks like Lucy's going home with Laxus.." I mumbled to myself, and then just realized something. "If that Lucy, is the Lucy I'm looking for, then that means that if Laxus and Lucy get together I wont get my chance, shit!" I cursed the ran out of the room and towards the direction where Lucy headed off to.

I could see her in the distance, "Hey! Lucy!" she turned around and smiled, I got so caught up in her smile, I accidentally tripped myself up.

"Arrghh.." I screamed bracing myself for an impact with the floor.

"Kyaa.." I heard a squeal at the same time I landed.

"Mm.. what just happened?" I rubbed my head, then looked down, I saw Lucy underneath me, she slowly started to move, eventually opening her eyes.

She blushed or to be exact mega blushed, I couldn't help but think how cute she looked at that moment, and then the blush faded away once she saw my necklace dangling from around my neck.

She slightly touched it, then locked eyes with me, "Who.. who are you?" She asked, I flinched, I guess she doesn't remember me, I sat up, getting off of her, and she eventually sat up, I quickly looked around, making sure that nobody saw this little incident, I gave out a sigh, while standing up. I was glad nobody saw.

"The names Gray Fullbuster" I said while giving out a hand towards her, she flinched at my name but then accepted it and she stood firmly.

"Hello Fullbuster-san I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you" She smiled.

"No please, call me Gray" she flinched again.

"Ok, Gray-kun" I sweat drop, why couldn't she just call me Gray, I guess she really has forgotten me.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, but I must take my leave, I'll be late for class, I'll see you around school Gray-kun" Lucy waved goodbye, but it wasn't enough, I wanted her to call my name. She must have really forgotten me, fine! I'll make her remember me, I smirked and went back to that empty class room, creating my awesome and wicked plans.

_**~Lucy's POV~**_

"Gray Fullbuster.." The sound of his name sounded so familiar, but why, I have no recollection of who he is, then I realized I stood just outside of the science classroom.

I lightly knock on the door. and I was told to enter, I walked in and once again eyes were on me, it was my second day, well if you include that week I was away then a week and two days, but it was literally two days.

"Oh Miss Heartfilia, you have finally arrived, I was just telling the class about you, now please introduce yourself." Mrs Belon said.

Before I introduced myself, I apologized to the teacher for my absent days then turned to the class. "Good afternoon, My name is Lucy Heartfilia.. I'm honored to meet you all, I hope we all can be friends" I bowed then smiled at everybody, they seemed to have hearts in their eyes and then I realized yet another thing, The classroom was 3/4 full of boys. I sweat drop at just the thought.

"Well done Miss Heartfilia, now just wait a minute, and I'll find you a seat." I stood the in front of the class and waited for my seat.

"Lu-chan, Hi again" I looked up to the voice, and I notice the petite blue-haired girl, I think her name was levy?, hmm I'm not sure, I silently waved plus formed a slight smile.

"Hmm, Sting Eucliffe, please raise your hand" Mrs Belon called, and the so-called Sting raised his hand as told, this guy had spiky blond hair that went in every direction, his white shirt was slightly unbuttoned, with his tie loose and hardly on.

"Lucy you take the seat next to Sting, he'll tell you about what we're learning, if you're having any trouble please come to me ok" I nodded my head and made my way over towards the seat next to Sting.

I saw him smirk for some unknown reason, and I could help but feel disgusted, for some reason I was going to hate this class room. I sat down taking out my science books and my pencil-case.

"Sup, the names Sting Eucliffe, nice to meet cha" He said giving out his hand.

I cautiously looked at it, then eventually shook in return, "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I saw him smirk again, and that's where he pulled me closer.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I'm going to make you '_**Mine'**_" He whispered into my ear, I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine, and I shivered. He pulled away and smiled.

"haha haha haha haha haha haha" Sting started to quietly laugh, "you should have... seen that.. look on your.. face.." He was laughing.

I pouted, "You're a big meanie Eucliffe-san" He flinched at his name.

"No don't call me that, call me Sting ok" He smiled, I couldn't help but blush.

"umm ok Sting-kun" he smiled then he sighed, "Ok where learning about Astronomy, you know what that is right?" He gave me a smug smile.

"Of course I do" I answered.

"Well I don't, so start listening" He said as he laid back on his chair. I couldn't help but blush at his lazy antics.

I looked at the teacher while she started to introduce Astronomy. "Astronomy is a natural science that deals with the study of celestial objects, such as moons, planets, stars, nebulae, and galaxies. The physics, chemistry, and evolution of such objects, and phenomena that originate outside the atmosphere of Earth, such as supernovae explosions, gamma ray bursts, and cosmic background radiation. A related but distinct subject, cosmology, is concerned with studying the universe as a whole." I took note of that whole paragraph she had just said.

I could feel Sting watching me write word for word, and I mean every word she said, to a simple cough, to a small clear of her throat, even her breaks and pauses, I've always done it, I don't know why, but I always do.

"Can anyone tell me why Astronomy is one of the oldest sciences?" Mrs Belon asked, I waited for a while, then raised my hand.

Everybody turned to me, with quiet surprised looks, Even Sting did, I ignored everybody as I cleared my throat. "The reason Astronomy is one of the oldest sciences is, because prehistoric cultures left behind astronomical artifacts, such as the Egyptian monuments and Nubian monuments, and early civilizations such as the Babylonians, Greeks, Chinese, Indians, Iranians and Maya performed methodical observations of the night sky. However, the invention of the telescope was required before astronomy was able to develop into a modern science. Historically, astronomy has included disciplines as diverse as astrometry, celestial navigation, observational astronomy, and the making of calendars, but professional astronomy is nowadays often considered to be synonymous with astrophysics." Lucy answered.

The teacher stood with wide eye's and so did the students, Sting had fallen off of his chair a few second a go still lost at the first astronomy word.

"Lu-Lucy h-how did you know that?" The teacher asked.

I had realized what just happened "I did it again" I thought, "I'm sorry, I'm guessing you want me to leave?" I look down sadly, I was on the verge of tears and everybody noticed that, but that's when I noticed her shake her head.

"Of course not Lucy, you're the only one who actually listened, I'm expecting a lot from you my dear" she smiled and carried on teaching the class. My eye's were wide, I wasn't expecting that, at my last schools, they kicked me out of class and ended up growling me because I answered the question a bit too much, the they kicked me out of the school, but this was different, I was still trying to process what was going on.

"Lucy, th-that was.. Awesome" Sting exclaimed with stars in his eyes, I was still dumbfounded, but smiled eventually, I really like this school.

After 5th period I made my way to Design technology, this would be my fist class with Mr Leiji. I walked towards block 6, class 3, not even realizing that Sting was right next to me.

"So Lu-" He said, but that sudden greeting shocked me and I jumped.

"Kyaa.."I ran to the nearest pole, and hid behind it. I looked back to see Sting with a confused expression on his face, "oh um.. Sting-kun" I gave out an awkward laugh.

"You were Awesome back in class, so what do you have for last period?" He asked.

"um I have Design technology with Mr Leiji. why is that" He gave me a sad and depressed expression. "what's the matter Sting-kun?" I asked.

"oh n-nothing really, well see ya round, Lucy" He smiled and ran off, I wonder whats wrong with him.

I walked to block 6, class 3 and knock on the door, a deep voice told me to enter, and so I did. and once again eye's were all on me.

"Hmm so your Miss Heartfilia, am I right?" he said in a guff tone, and I quickly nod my head.

"Well introduce yourself then" He was so mean, it was like he slapped me in the face with a fish.

"Hello and Good afternoon, My name is Lucy Heartfilia.. I'm honored to meet you all," I bowed and smiled, I looked up and half of the class had either hearts in their eyes or they were glaring at me, why? what do I do to them?

"Hmm, Fried and Rouge please raise your hands" A teen with long green hair and a teen with messy black hairy raised their hands, and what I noticed is that the empty seat I was designated to, it was right smack in the middle of both of them, I sweat drop but made way to them.

I seated myself and the room was awfully quiet, well no, it we a depressingly quiet.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Now since we have a new student in our class, I want somebody to tell the whole class what Design Technology stands for and means" Mr Leiji asked.

The boys beside me raised there hands at the same time, then they started to glare at one another, until the teacher chose Rouge. Rouge cleared his throat and began to answer his question, "Design Technology, or D.T. Is the study, design, development, application, implementation, support and management of computer and non-computer based technologies for the express purpose of communicating, using various mediums, product design intent and construct ability as well as to facilitate product operation and maintenance and to ultimately improve overall product design realization, construction, operation and maintenance." Rouge glared at Fried.

Fried suddenly raised his hand, he then was chosen to speak " But.. At times there is cross-over between D.T. and Information Technology, however, where as I.T. is primarily focused on overall network infrastructure, hardware & software requirements, and implementation. D.T. is specifically focused on supporting, maintaining and training design and engineering applications and tools and working closely with I.T. to provide necessary infrastructure, for the most effective use of these applications and tools." Fried glared back at Rouge, I couldn't help but feel stuck in between their little war.

"Hmm, I can't say who exactly is correct, but both of your statement are half correct,"

After class finished, I didn't say a word, all I felt like was stuck in between a glaring competition. I was confused, why were they so.. well I don't know.

I walked towards the bench just outside the class room, I had to wait for Laxus-kun, he said he'd drop me off home.

I waited and watched as everybody left school, it was now 3:47pm, I had waited for a half an hour, seeing as we finish school at 3:10pm. I guess he was running late, so I waited for a little longer.

The sun was setting and it was now 4:32pm it's been nearly an hour and still Laxus-kun hasn't come, maybe he's at the principles office, I'm sure he'll come.

I waited and waited, while time was ticking away, it was now 5:58pm, I yawned, he must be-

"L-Lucy?"

I turn to the owner of the voice, half expecting it to be Laxus-kun, but sadly it wasn't, it was only Gray-kun.

"Gray-kun what a-are you doing here?" I asked sitting back on the bench.

"huh? I should be asking you that, I had clean up duty, so I'm locking up, why are you still here Lucy?" Gray asked me, while I looked at the ground.

"I was waiting for Laxus-kun, he was supposed to be here... 2 hours ago" I answered him, Gray walked over to me and sat on the bench.

"Laxus? but he left 2 hours ago, I watched him leave with Fried" Gray said, I couldn't hold back anymore, and tears ran down my face.

"L-Lucy.." Gray said softly watching me, I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to let them out.

"I'm sorry *sob* Gray-kun, I'm such an idiot, *hic* for trusting him.. *sob* I thought.. *hic* I could trust him *sniff* but I must have been *hic* wrong" I cried, sob, wailed. I can't believe I trusted him, he's such a jerk.

"Lucy don't cry" Gray pulled me into him, putting an arm around my waist and an arm around my back. "I'll walk you home if you want?" Gray asked.

_**~Gray's POV~**_

"Step 1, Complete, now on to Step 2," I smirk inwardly as I pat Lucy back, while she cried into my chest.

_**Oh Gray, what are you going to do, Naughty boy! don't plan evil things, bwahahahaha, muhahahaha XD **_


End file.
